


K.I.Z.

by Wortsalat



Category: Druck, Druck-Serie, SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, s1ep1, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wortsalat/pseuds/Wortsalat
Summary: Jonas and Matteo are enjoying the K.I.Z concert. Or at least one of them is, while the other is lost in his head.





	K.I.Z.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw that Druck doesn‘t have any fanfic yet and i couldn‘t resist so here it goes  
> When i saw the clip where they said they were going to a K.I.Z. concert i freaked out bc i can see them loving/relating to this band in completely different ways and i just had to...  
> The two songs mentioned in this are „Hurra die Welt geht unter“ (Hooray the world ends), a very anti-capitalistic song about the apocalypse and „Wir“ (We), which is basically about how K.I.Z. are gods (it’s completely ironic tho, they do a lot of socio-critical stuff) but it has one line that i think would maybe catch Matteo‘s attention  
> (Maybe don‘t read this if you haven‘t seen SKAM, it is completely about Druck, but certain elements of the character will probably not be revealed until the end of season 1)  
> Translations of the lyrics at the end

_Und wir singen im Atomschutzbunker_

_Hurra diese Welt geht unter_

_Hurra diese Welt geht unter_

_Auf den Trümmern das Paradies_

 

The last beats of Jonas’ favourite K.I.Z. song were still resonating through the room and through their bodies. They had yet to come down from their high, both the physical high from the joint they had shared before, and the mental one that came naturally when standing in a crowd full of sweaty strangers, chanting along to good music. Everyone sang along to the same lines, yet everyone told a different story.

„I fucking love this song“, Jonas panted, before the next one started.

„I know.“ Matteo knew. He always knew. He knew his best friend‘s favourite song and his standard order at McDonalds, hell, he knew all his childhood pet‘s names in chronological order and his sister‘s birthday.

That was the one thing he was still sure of, that he was the one who knew Jonas the best. The longest. The two of them shared memories Hanna could never understand. But as much as he tried to distract himself from it, he realized how Jonas had changed. How their dynamic had changed.

He somehow thought it would always be the two of them. Jonas and Matteo against the rest of the world. Until Jonas started to fall for girls and they were suddenly all he could talk about. It was the first time Matteo had asked himself if maybe there was something wrong with him. Or maybe not wrong, but different.

Jonas glanced down at his phone, reading a message from Hanna. Who else. It wasn‘t that he didn’t like her, honestly. And he was happy that they were happy, really. He just sometimes wished he would be the one, whose What‘s App messages Jonas would open in a heartbeat. Who he would run after. He wanted to be the one to make Jonas happy.

But he was okay with this situation. Jonas did his best to include him in every way. He even asked Hanna if he could tag along on what was supposed to be their couple holiday, just so that he didn’t have to spend the holidays with his family. He still cared about him. They were a trio, in a way. He didn‘t feel left out or like the third wheel. Sometimes.

Okay, maybe it wasn‘t okay. But he wanted it to be because he wanted to keep his best friend and he wanted to keep Hanna too. He had really grown to appreciate her since he had gotten to know her better. They liked the same memes and they rolled their eyes together when Jonas got too much and was mad at anyone and everyone and the whole damn world for being the way it was. And she knew what it was like to be jealous. To be insecure. They never talked about it and probably never would. But he could feel that they shared this trait and that they both hated it more than anything.

He had never wanted to be that person. He was the laid-back kind of guy, who didn’t let anything bother him. Or at least that was him before this insecure jealous sad creature took over his body. Sometimes he wondered what he would be willing to do to become that guy again. If given the opportunity, would he get rid of Hanna? Would he sacrifice two people‘s happiness for his own?

The chorus of „Wir“ came on and Matteo wished he could get lost in the feeling of being young and free and unstoppable from a few minutes ago. He was swaying to the beat but it didn‘t feel real. He had stopped singing along.

He knew which line was coming up.

 

_Auf einmal findet jeder hier schwul sein okay_

_Aber Homosexualität war unsere Idee_

 

He tried to act normal, anything just so Jonas didn‘t realize how stiff and uncomfortable he was. Any mention of anything gay made him so incredibly aware these days. He noticed every single derogative use of that word and every undertone. He was on high alert, too scared someone could find out.

Was it really that accepted in german society? If he was actually gay would people still see him the same way? Would Jonas see him the same way?

He knew Jonas was an open and accepting guy. But his mind wandered to the darkest places sometimes. To his family. To some of the people at school. And suddenly he wasn‘t so sure anymore, that people would be okay with it. Maybe not even his best friend.

He couldn‘t risk it. He couldn‘t have anyone find out. And if it would eat him up inside and turn him into a sad, lonely, spiteful person, so be it. Anything was better than losing Jonas.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> And we‘re singing in the nuclear shelter  
> Hooray this world is ending  
> Hooray this world is ending  
> On it‘s ruins the paradise  
> —-  
> Suddenly everyone thinks being gay is okay  
> But homosexuality was our idea  
> (This one makes more sense in the context of the song)
> 
> Sorry this turned out so angsty, i know Matteo seems a lot more chill (and constantly stoned lol) than Isak, but i think in the wednesday clip when he stares at Jonas running after Hanna, it sort of feels like he is actually kinda lonely. And i remember the feeling of being incredibly uncomfortable with any mention of gayness while i wasn‘t out, and i wanted to include that (also he kind of made me think of that song idk)  
> I hope this wasn‘t too bad of a start for the Druck fanfic and i hope to see lots of new content on here soon <3


End file.
